Heaven's close
by eirea8
Summary: Just a song I thought would be perfect for a Logan/Veronica one shot song fic. I love them. I do so prefer when people review my story.


I don't own this song (though I love it and I thought it was perfect) and I also don't own Veronica Mars. Of I did, season 4 would have continued and then season whatever (12?) would be on this year.

Keep that in mind owner of Veronica Mars. Lots of humans want that show to be on again. Kay thanks, bye.

There is a mystery behind everyone and everything. You just have to dig deep enough to find out whether it's good or bad. And who is our favorite digger?

Logan and Veronica are broken up because of demon spawn… **cough** **cough**… I mean Madison St. Claire…grrr..

Songs lyrics are bold italics.

* * *

><p><strong>Narrative POV.<strong>

**_A drop in the ocean_**

**_A change in the weather_**

**_I was praying that you and me_**

**_Might end up together_**

Logan sat in his Apartment. All teary and gross from not showering for a few days, actually, he doesn't really know how many days it has been since he threw his phone off the balcony and hasn't really moved enough to be in range of the clock on the wall.

**Logan's POV.**

There was a knock on the door and I couldn't help but think it was Veronica, so I shot up as fast as I could, for not being on my feet for at least 32 hours, and went to look through the peephole. It was Wallace.

Why is Wallace here?

I swung the door open.

"Hey Wal…" I was cut off when I felt his fist collide with my nose.

"I deserved that…" I said slowly and painfully.

"Of course you did! Of all the whores you could sleep with, it had to be with the one human being she hates the most." Wallace yelled at me. And I know whom 'she' is referring to.

"I know, man. It was the biggest mistake of my life! It kills me to think that if I hadn't done it, I would still be with Veronica…"

"Why did you do it?" He spat angrily.

"I don't remember that night at all. The only reason I knew it happened was because she was there in the morning."

"So, what? You drank until you couldn't see straight?'

"The feeling wasn't like the feeling I get when I'm totally drunk."

"Could you have been… drugged?" He said, calming down.

"It would explain a lot." I said to him as i picked up my phone.

"Who are you calling?" He asked me.

**Hello?**

"Madison." I said back angrily to the snotty voice that answered.

**Logan. Booty call? I take it Veronica dumped you.**

"Because of you. why'd you drug me." I said getting straight to the point.

**Oh. you found out. Well, I wanted some fun and there you were.**

I hung up quickly and turned to Wallace.

"You need to fix this. Now." He yelled at me, again.

"Where is she?"

"No one has seen her. Not even her dad."

**_It's like wishing for rain_**

**_As I stand in the desert_**

**_But I'm holding you closer than most_**

**_Cause' you are my… heaven._**

I started to think about where she might go. Any place where she ever said she'd go to if she were upset. Then I remembered…

_**-Flashback-**_

"Where are we, Veronica?" I asked her as she led me through… wherever we were. I was blind folded, of course.

"Quiet. Almost there." She hushed me. I could feel her petite hand pushing me somewhere.

"Always a mystery." I said quietly, but not quiet enough.

"Logan!" she half yelled half whispered. I just laughed to myself.

"Okay…" I felt her hands come up and remove the blindfold. It took my eyes a second to adjust to the change of light. It was a cloudy day, but compared to the darkness of the blindfold, this was bright.

We sat in an abandoned house that was probably on fire at some point. It looked like it was burned a bit, but it was still stable. It was a two-story home that didn't have any doors or windows. Probably why it was vacant. Also because half the second floor was incomplete.

I looked around and saw we had walked through a forest. We were also on top of a hill and the view was amazing. I couldn't see any houses or signs of civilization anywhere! The view was of more mountains in the distance, but close up I could see a small waterfall.

"Wow…" I paused, "Veronica… this is… wow" I said slowly. I looked over to see her smiling at me.

"My secret place. I came across this place while on a case. No one knows about it, except me… and now, you." She said while blushing and suddenly becoming interested with her shoes. I couldn't help but think how cute she is.

"Why are you embarrassed?" I said lifting her chin up.

"…I've never shown anyone this place…" she said. I could see her eyes getting glassy. "I love you, Logan." she said so quiet I almost didn't hear her.

"I love you more than you love me." I countered. She giggled. I slowly moved over to her and kissed her.

_**-Flashback over.**_

_I don't want to waste the weekend_

_If you don't love me, pretend _

_A few more hours_

_Then it's time to go_

I sat in my car and drove silently alone to the spot where I needed to park my car and then go the rest of the way on foot. Once I parked I got out and started to run as fast as I could go.

When I got there I looked over the place and saw no sign of Veronica anywhere.

"Damn." I whispered to myself. I was about to turn back, but something caught my eye. There, sitting on top of the house roof, was my favorite blonde girl.

I was overwhelmed with joy and relief. I headed to the house, very discreetly I might add. I approached the ladder that led to the roof and slowly climbed up as quietly as possible. There was one little, barely audible, creak that startled me.

"You know, I forgot I showed you this place." She said without turning to look.

**_And as my train rolls down the East coast,  
><em>**

**_I wonder how you keep warm_**

**_It's too late to cry_**

**_Too broken to move on._**

"I didn't." I stated as I walked towards her cautiously.

"What are you doing here."

"I'm so sorry, Ronnie. You don't know how sorry I am…" I hear her giggle just a little but I can hear the pain in it.

"I love when you call me that." I can hear her sniffling. I finally get to her and I bend down and pull her into a hug immediately.

**_Still I can't let you be_**

**_Most nights I hardly sleep_**

**_Don't take what you don't need_**

**_From me._**

"I think I was drugged." I say slowly after a few seconds.

"What?" she pulls away as she says this.

"I think Madison drugged me."

She's deadpanning. She stares at me for what seems like hours when only it was a few minutes.

"I think I believe you." She says, "my expert detective skills are sensing the truth in your eyes."

I laugh at this.

"Of course." I say while grinning as I pull her into a kiss.

**_Just a drop in the ocean_**

**_A change in the weather_**

**_I was praying that you and me_**

**_Might end up together_**

I close the door to my apartment and look at her.

"Did you change the place? Maybe do some remodeling?" She says with a smirk on her face. I know she's sarcastically mocking me and the eight room service karts and garbage everywhere.

"I was temporarily depressed." I said truthfully.

"You really went into a state of depression?"

"I thought I lost you…" I could feel her sympathetic eyes watching me. Suddenly I felt her lips crashing against mine. I kissed her back just at fiercely and our tongues fought for dominance.

We continued kissing as she jumped up and her legs wrapped around my waist and I carefully walked us to my bedroom. Once there, I laid her down and pulled her t-shirt over her head. Then I noticed that it was actually mine.

"My shirt?" I said while holding it up for her to see. Then dropped it and started to kiss her neck.

"The only things I've been wearing the last few days are yours. I ran out, though. Too bad we're back together. I was going to break in and take some for myself." She whispered sarcastically into my ear.

"Feel free to wear any of my clothes. I like when you do. It makes me feel like you're mine. No girl ever wanted to wear my clothing before you." I said as I slowly unclasped her bra. It fell to the bed and I whipped it from in between us to the floor.

"I am yours." She said as she bit my ear lightly.

**_It's like wishing for rain_**

**_As I stand in the desert_**

**_But I'm holding you closer than most_**

**_Cause' you are my… heaven._**

"God, Veronica. I am possibly the hardest I've ever been." I said. "You're beautiful." I said to her looking straight into her eyes, so she knew I cared.

She lifted my shirt over my head and then looked me in the eyes. "You're beautiful." She said half meaning it and half mocking me.

"That's what I get for trying to be sincere." I said trying to look hurt.

Her hands made there way to my belt and started to undo it. I knew she was trying to not make a noise but when I hear the soft click I flinched, slightly. She knew why.

Almost instantly, she stopped fumbling with it and pulled me into an embrace,

"I love you, Logan." She whispered.

"…I love you more." I said, laughing softly.

Her hand carefully replaced itself on the belt and she took it out the holes and placed it on the ground. She then unbuttoned the jeans I was wearing and slid them down my legs.

"Veronica, you're wearing too much." He said as he rolled down the baggy sweatpants she was wearing, and burst into laughter when he saw she was wearing some of my boxers.

"How is that not totally uncomfortable?" I asked her motioning to the boxers.

"Because I'm comfortable with you." She admitted.

"I still love you more." I pointed out.

**_Misplaced trust and old friends,_**

**_Never counting the regrets_**

**_By the grace of God_**

**_I do not rest at all_**

"So does this make this gay? Like if I were to say 'who's boxers go first?'" She asked.

"Yeah, probably." I joked and yanked them down. She blushed and laughed at the same time and also yanked mine down, too. We flicked them off and discarded them with the rest of the clothing.

She crawled over me and straddled me, hovering. I try to reach over to my side table to grab a condom out of the drawer but she swatted my hand and I yank it back to side. I then look at her, confused.

"I'm on the pill, Logan. I want to feel you, not that plastic." She says surely.

"Veronica, This isn't just about sex. I want you to know I don't just want to be with you because of sex. I love you." I say right before she sets herself down and I enter her.

"I know Logan. But you should know I'm using you for your body." She smirked at me and I kind of laugh, even though I'm holding my breath.

"Logan, are you okay?" she asks me when she notices my face turning slightly red. I exhale and I feel her loosen.

"Just needed to re get used to you. So damn good, I almost exploded right there." I admit to her. She smiles at me as she begins to move her hips.

I grab her and flip us over and start to move in and out of her fast.

"Fuck, Logan! Harder and faster, please!" She yells. I happily do as she tells me to and I feel her fingernails in my shoulders.

"Jesus, Ronnie. I love this. I love you." I gasp to her. I place my thumbs on her nipples and press down and twist the way I know she likes. And suddenly, I feel her closing tighter than before.

"Oh! Yes, Logan!" She screams. I know I'm so close, I can feel it.

"Logan, we're perfect together." She says into my ear and nibbles on it. I can feel her having a second orgasm as I have my first. We cum together and moan loudly. I start to pull out so I can lay next to her, but she quickly grabs my back and pushes me into her deeper and flips us over so she's on top.

**_And New England as the leaves change_**

**_The last excuse that I'll claim_**

**_I was a boy who loved_**

**_A woman like a little girl_**

"Is it alright if I just lay here?" She says tiredly into my chest, while laying on me.

"Of course." I say into her hair.

"You're amazing." She says quietly as she lays light kisses along my chest.

"I know. I, too, can't believe how I am resisting to having sex with you right now. You feel unbelievable." I say back to her. I hear her giggle.

"Do you want to pull out?" She asks me, probably thinking I'm dying.

"No." I say after a second of considering it. I look over to the clock to see it's 3 am.

"Time to sleep." I say to her after maybe ten minutes. I look down to see she's already sleeping. I smile to myself and then pull out of her without moving the rest of my body. That's probably not comfortable.

**_Still I can't let you be_**

**_Most nights I hardly sleep_**

**_Don't take what you don't need._**

**_From me._**

_**Veronica's POV.**_

I wake up to a pair of warm arms protectively wrapped around me. I hear rain outside and know it's storming. I glance at the clock to see it's eight am.

I look down to find Logan sleeping soundly underneath me. I couldn't help but giggle at how cute he was.

His eyes shot open the second the sound emitted from my throat.

"You okay?" he asks me immediately. I roll my eyes.

"No, Logan. I think I might die from laughing." I say sarcastically. He laughs a little.

"Good Morning." He says as he kisses me on my nose. "I love waking up to you."

I laugh at his corniness.

"Want breakfast?" He asks me.

"Sure."

"I'm going to cook for you."

"You? Cooking?" I look at him with wide eyes.

"That's how much I love you." He kisses me and turns us over so I can feel some of his weight on me. Then it's gone. I see him walking to the kitchen, grabbing a pair of boxers as he goes.

**_Just a drop in the ocean_**

**_A change in the weather_**

**_I was praying that you and me_**

**_Might end up together._**

I go to his closet and get a t-shirt of his and slip it on. It goes about mid thigh. I smell him on me and smile to myself. Then I walk out into the kitchen.

"Logan?" I say loudly when I can't find him.

I walk around the suite and can't find him anywhere.

"Logan! Are you here?" I say, starting to worry. I feel my heart speeding up and my voice getting hoarse.

"Logan…" I say so softly, I can hardly hear. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn around. I see Logan standing there with a small ring. It's not an engagement ring, though. It's a promise ring.

I know I'm crying now. I can see he is nervous, he is sweating and his eyes are sad.

"I love you, Ronnie. So much. And I know we are still in college and getting married wouldn't happen till after, but if you think you could ever see yourself with me, would you wear this ring?"

"Logan… what is… what are you…" I stutter.

"Veronica, don't feel like you have to say anything. I knew it was a long shot anyway. I mean, look at you." He says sadly.

"…I love you." I say as I snatch the ring from his hands and slide it onto my finger.

He's looking at me with surprised eyes and then he smiles so big. He pulls me into a hug and then he comes out to kiss me. We kiss for a few minutes until we need to breathe.

**_It's like wishing for rain_**

**_As I stand in the desert_**

**_But I'm holding you closer than most_**

**"You are my… heaven."** He whispers to me.


End file.
